wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Battleground
Pola bitewne to obszary na osobnych mapach używane do celów PvP. Każde klasyczne pole bitewne, Kocioł Wojennej Pieśni, Basen Arathiański oraz Dolina Alterac, posiada dwa czerwone portale wejściowe, jeden dla Przymierza, drugi dla Hordy. Pierwotnie przekroczenie tych portali było jednym ze sposobów wejścia do kolejki na pole bitewne. By w niej stanąć obecnie, gracz musi znaleźć Mistrza Bitewnego, którego można spotkać przy portalu bądź w każdej stolicy - bądź podłączyć się poprzez zakładkę Player vs Player. Po wkroczeniu na pole bitewne, dwie drużyny zaangażują się w walkę PvP na dużą skalę, by wykonywać różne polecenia, które wyłonią zwycięzcę. Gracze otrzymają jeden lub więcej Znak Honoru wraz z punktami honoru, które będą mogli wydać na nagrody PvP (które nie otrzymują ubytku na wytrzymałości po śmierci, z wyjątkiem zgonu od upadku). Jeśli gracz wejdzie w stan AFK, opuści pole bitewne oraz otrzyma osłabienie Dezerter. To nie pozwoli mu wejść na żadne inne pole bitewne w ciągu najbliższych 15 minut. Można zgłosić obecność nieaktywnych graczy poprzez kliknięcie na graczu i wybraniu opcji "Report AFK". Gdy uzbiera się odpowiednia ilość raportów, 60-sekundowe osłabienie rozpocznie odliczanie. Gdy dojdzie ono do zera, pojawi się nowe osłabienie, które nie pozwoli graczowi otrzymywać żadnego honoru ani znaków. Osłabienie to może zostać zniwelowane, gdy gracz wejdzie do walki PvP. Dwa pierwsze pola bitewne, Dolina Alterac oraz Kocioł Wojennej Pieśni, pojawiły się 7 czerwca 2005 roku. Basen Arathiański został dodany w patchu 1.7 13 września 2005 roku. Czwarte pole bitewne, Oko Burzy, pojawiło się wraz z dodatkiem World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. Piąte pole bitewne, Plaża Starożytnych została dodana w ''World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. Szóste pole bitrwne, Wyspa Podboju, pojawiło się wraz z patchem 3.2 4 sierpnia 2009 roku.'' Siódme i ósme pole bitewne Bitwa o Gilneas oraz Bliźniacze Szczyty zostały dodane w dodatku Cataclysm Istniejące pola bitewne Warsong Gulch - Wąwóz Wojennej Pieśni thumb|Grafika ładująca Kocioł Wojennej Pieśni ;Frakcje : Strażnicy Srebrnego Skrzydła || Najeźdźcy Wojennej Pieśni ;Wejścia : Polana Srebrnego Skrzydła || Obóz Warowny Mor'shan ;Bazy : Ostoja Srebrnego Skrzydła || Tartak Wojennej Pieśni ;Poziomy :10-19, 20-29, 30-39, 40-49, 50-59, 60-69, 70-79, 80 ;Liczba walczących :10 na frakcję ;Typ :Zdobądź Flagę ;Opis :W dolinie oddzielającej lasy Jesionowej Kniei i Sawannę, Wąwozie Wojennej Pieśni trwa nieustająca walka między Hordą a Przymierzem. Na polu bitewnym, gdzie mirzą się dziesięcioosobowe drużyny walczące o zdobycie flagi przeciwnika, pierwsza frakcja, która przejmie trzy flagi, zwycięża. Pragnąc wesprzeć swych sojuszników członkowie wszystkich ras Azeroth rzucili się do Wąwozu, by pomóc swą bronią i czarami. Arathi Basin - Dolina Arathiańska thumb|Grafika ładująca Basen Arathiański ;Frakcje : Liga Arathoru || Plugawiciele ;Wejścia : Punkt Uchodźców || Hammerfall ;Bazy : Hala Trollbane'a || Leże Plugawiciela ;Poziomy :30-39, 40-49, 50-59, 60-69, 70-79, 80 ;Liczba walczących :15 na frakcję ;Typ :Wyścig o surowce ;Opis : Basen Arathiański to jedna z głównych aren zmagań między ludźmi a Opuszczonymi w Azeroth. Jest to pole bitewne gdzie toczy się bitwa o dominację między 15-osobowymi drużynami, każda z nich próbuje przejąć kontrolę nad Stajniami, Kuźnią, Kopalnią, Tartakiem oraz Farmą i utrzymać je tak długo, jak to możliwe. Elitarni żołnierze Plugawicieli próbują osłabić więzi między ludźmi. Alterac Valley - Dolina Alterac thumb|Grafika ładująca Dolinę Alterac ;'Frakcje : Straż Stormpike'a || Klan Lodowego Wilka ;Wejścia : Przedpole || Północno-wschodnia część Nezjum Sofery ;Bazy : Dun Baldar || Fort Lodowego Wilka ;Poziomy :51-60, 61-69, 70-79, 80 ;Liczba walczących : 40 na frakcję (minimum 10) ;Typ :Pokonanie wrogiego Generała zmniejsza wsparcie dla wroga dozera ;Opis :Ukryta pośród Gór Altarac Dolina Alterac jest domem klanu Lodowego Wilka. Krasnoludy z klanu Stormpike założyły w dolinie przyczółek, by badać jaskinie w poszukiwaniu bogactw i śladów swej przeszłości. Pole bitewne na wielką skalę, obejmujące próby zniszczenia wrogich fortyfikacji i zabicie Generała przeciwnika (Vanndara Stormpike'a lub Drek'Thara). W Dolinie Alterac można zdobyć najwięcej punktów honoru (Poza Wintergrasp). Eye of the Storm - Oko Burzy thumb|Grafika ładująca Oko Burzy ;Frakcje : Exodar || Silvermoon ;Bazy : Północna Skała || Południowa Skała ; Lokalizacja : Burza Pustki ; Typ : Wyścig o surowce z elementami zdobywania flagi ;Poziomy : 15-19, 20-29, 30-39, 40-49, 50-59, 60-69, 70,79, 80-89, 90 ;Liczba walczących :15 na frakcję ;Opis :Dryfująca wysoko nad zniszczoną krainą Burzy Pustki wyspa znana jest jako Oko Burzy. Jest to pole bitewne, gdzie walka o dominację odbywa się pomiędzy piętnastoosobowymi drużynami, gdzie każda ze stron może opanować Wieżę Maga, Runy Przeklętego Rozdzieracza, Wieżę Krwawego Elfa oraz Ruiny Draenei oraz spróbować je utrzymać tak długo, jak to możliwe. Draenei chcą ją zdobyć z powodu bliskości do tajemniczego statku naaru, Fortu Burz. Z kolei krwawe elfy łakną bogatych źródeł energii w krainie. Strand of the Ancients - Plaża Starożytnych thumb|Grafika ładująca Plażę Starożytnych * '''Frakcje': Brak frakcji opowiadających się jednoznacznie po obu stronach * Baza Przymierza: Brak * Wejście dla Przymierza: Brak zewnętrznego wejscia. Jedynie można wejść poprzez rozmowę z Mistrzem Bitewnym w stolicy. * Baza Hordy: Brak * Wejście dla Hordy: Brak zewnętrznego wejscia. Jedynie można wejść poprzez rozmowę z Mistrzem Bitewnym w stolicy. * Poziomy: 71-79, 80 * Liczba walczących: 15 na frakcję (minimum 7) Isle of Conquest - Wyspa Podboju thumb|Grafika ładująca Wyspę Podboju Wymaga dodatku Wrath of the Lich King. * Frakcje: Brak frakcji opowiadających się jednoznacznie po obu stronach * Baza Przymierza: Fort Przymierza * Wejście dla Przymierza: Brak zewnętrznego wejscia. Jedynie można wejść poprzez rozmowę z Mistrzem Bitewnym w stolicy. * Baza Hordy: Fort Hordy * Wejście dla Hordy: Brak zewnętrznego wejscia. Jedynie można wejść poprzez rozmowę z Mistrzem Bitewnym w stolicy. * Poziomy: 71-79, 80 * Liczba walczących: 40 na frakcję (prawdopodobnie) Przyszłe/Niedokończone Pola Bitewne Azshara Crater - Krater Azsharski Znane przyszłe pole bitewne. Najprawdopodobniej battleground zostanie dodany w najnowszym dodatku Mists of Pandaria. Tom Chilton: To pole bitewne, które tworzyliśmy mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, w którym tworzyliśmy Dolinę Alterac... Nigdy nie czułem się komfortowo, gdy ruszałem do Krateru Azsharskiego, do czasu, jak wreszcie poczuliśmy, jak Dolina Alterac naprawdę działa tak, jak chcieliśmy, żeby działała... Nie chcę tworzyć kolejnej "Doliny Alterac", póki jesteśmy usatysfakcjonowani Doliną Alterac. Informacje z Blizzarda: * Caydiem: Nie będziemy tworzyć żadnych nowych pól bitewnych w najbliższej przyszłości. Musimy czuwać, by zbytnio nie rozproszyć społeczności PvP. To nie tak, że nie myślimy o tym, co moglibyśmy zrobić na nowym polu bitewnym, jednak nie oczekiwałbym niczego w najbliższym czasie, o nie. (20 stycznia 2006 roku). * Nathaera: Jest jedno nowe pole bitewne zaplanowane. (Może ono zostać dodane w przyszłości, lecz jeszcze zobaczymy.) By postawić sprawę jasno, Jaskinie Czasu to nie pola bitewne. (11 października 2006 roku). Gurubashi Catacombs - Katakumby Gurubashich Pole bitewne w stylu "deathmatch" zostało rozbite, a z elementów stworzono arenę PvP. Ciekawostki * Jeśli masz najwyższy poziom w swojej grupie (np. 60 poziom w grupie 51-60), możliwe jest wejście na pole bitewne z poziomem o 1 wyższym od maksymalnego. Aby uzyskać ten efekt, należy zdobyć poziom PO stanięciu w kolejce (mimo że masz poziom 61, wciąż stoisz w kolejce na pole bitewne poziomu 51-60). Kategoria:Świat WoW Kategoria:Battleground de:Schlachtfeld en:Battleground es:Battleground it:Battleground